The only way
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Nada bueno resulta de la mezcla del alcohol y los sentimientos. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Anécdotas de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"]


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".

Basada en una escena de la telenovela mexicana "Rebelde"

* * *

 **The only way**

La celebración del día de San Valentín ya casi culminaba en el castillo, y lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, había chicos enamorados que no la habían pasado muy bien, pues nada bueno podía resultar de la mezcla del alcohol y los sentimientos.

—Granger. —Draco caminó hasta Hermione, dando tumbos, con su camisa desorganizada y su corbata amarrada en la muñeca—. Espera.

—Estás ebrio —apuntó ella, deteniéndose para encararlo—. Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Preguntó enfadada— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Granger… Granger… —repitió él casi en un susurro—, lo que te dije hace rato iba en serio. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. —Hipó—. Debes creerlo —agregó abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

Hermione sintió todo el peso del rubio que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y maldijo por lo bajo.

 _¿Por qué Draco Malfoy tenía que ser siempre tan idiota?_

—Por favor, Granger —pidió, aferrándose más al menudo cuerpo de la chica.

—¿Cómo pretendes que te crea si mañana seguramente no te acordarás de lo que estás diciendo? —reclamó—. Estás que te caes de borracho.

—¡Yo no estoy borracho! —alegó el chico, levantándose del hombro de Hermione para intentar hacer el número cuatro con sus piernas, sin ningún éxito, por supuesto—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí, claro que lo veo —ironizó ella, dándole la espalda con la idea de marcharse.

—Si estuviera borracho no podría hacer esto —contestó halándola del brazo y haciendo que se volviera a él para besarlo.

Por un momento, Hermione olvidó que estaba molesta con Draco por su actitud y pasó por alto el ligero sabor a licor de sus labios, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto. Las manos de Draco aprisionaron su cuerpo, mientras las suyas tomaron el rostro del rubio para profundizar el beso.

Pero la realidad la golpeó de lleno y le recordó que nada había cambiado, pues Draco-idiota-Malfoy solo había sido capaz de decirle todas aquellas cosas que ella deseaba escuchar, ahora que estaba borracho.

Hermione le dio un empujón.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —dijo colérica—. ¿No te ha bastado el tiempo que te has burlado de mí como para continuar haciéndolo con esto? —Hermione sintió que su interior hervía y que algunas lágrimas de rabia empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Yo… —Parecía que Draco no podía hilar una frase coherente y eso dolió mucho más. Hermione estaba segura de que al siguiente día, Malfoy solo tendría en su mente la horrible resaca que le esperaba.

—¿De qué demonios te sirve lo que haces? —insistió aun sabiendo que perdía su tiempo.

Draco, tratando de mantenerse en pie sin apoyo, suspiró haciendo que ella perdiera la paciencia y lo dejara hablando solo.

—Me sirve para estar un poco más cerca de ti, Granger —dijo mirando al espacio vacío donde había estado la chica, antes de recomponer su ropa utilizando diestramente su varita.

Sabía que era ridículo tener que fingirse borracho para acercarse a Hermione pero se había dado cuenta de que el licor era la única excusa que había encontrado para que ella lo escuchara sin reparos. En varias ocasiones había utilizado la misma estrategia y se había dado cuenta de que no sólo funcionaba, sino que además, gracias a eso, había conseguido que ella se preocupara por él.

Era un verdadero tonto y un cobarde por no aceptar que lo único que tenía que hacer para que ella lo aceptara era pedirle perdón, porque estaba seguro de que el mismo sentimiento que él albergaba en su interior, había crecido paulatinamente dentro de ella.

Y él lo había constatado en el beso cálido que acababa de darle a pesar de su enojo.

* * *

Blaise divisó a Ginny de espaldas en la torre de astronomía y antes de que se percatara de su presencia, aflojó su corbata y empezó a caminar tambaleante para luego hacer como que tropezaba con ella.

—¡Ups! Lo siento, Weasley, no te vi.

Ginny volteó hacia él y lo observó con detenimiento.

—No te hagas, Zabini, sé muy bien que no estás borracho.

—¡Claro que no! Solamente me acabé una botella de whiskey de fuego yo solito —contestó recostándose a la pared, trastabillando y riendo bobaliconamente.

—Eres un pésimo actor —apuntó ella, volviendo a darle la espalda.

—Está bien, está bien. No estoy borracho —contestó él enderezándose.

—Ajá. —Ginny no volteó.

—No estoy borracho por el licor pero si estoy borracho de amor por ti —dijo él esbozando una encantadora media sonrisa que hizo que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Igual de borracho de amor que como cuando te vi besándote con esa chica de Ravenclaw?

—¡Por Merlín, Ginevra! eso fue hace mucho y técnicamente aún no estábamos saliendo oficialmente. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y ya?

—¡Tienes razón! —dijo ella con sarcasmo—, deberíamos olvidarnos de todo y dejar de hablarnos de una vez por todas —concluyó preparándose para salir de allí.

—Ginny —llamó Blaise, tomando la mano de la chica que se zafó de inmediato—. ¿Por qué mejor no nos acordamos de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? De todos nuestros planes y de _aquellos_ momentos —sonrió arrogante—, además, tú también has tenido errores que yo he soportado.

 _Mala elección de palabras, Zabini._

—¡Ah, ahora resulta que _mis_ errores son equiparables con los tuyos! —Ginny había comenzado a enfadarse—. Te pasas de veras, Zabini.

—No es lo que quise decir. —Blaise se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en complicarlo todo? ¿No te parece que todo era mejor cuando no hacíamos tantas preguntas? Ojalá pudiéramos volver a ese momento —suspiró.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de pedirme que fuera tu novia. Los amigos no se deben explicaciones, pero en una relación es diferente. —Ginny se acercó a él, peligrosamente y con cuidado percibió su aroma—. Es cierto que no estás ebrio pero deberías darte una ducha, apestas a idiota.

Y acto seguido se marchó dejándolo solo.

—Y tú hueles como el paraíso, mi pequeña comadreja.

* * *

En la habitación de Slytherin, Draco y Blaise razonaban sobre los acontecimientos de la noche, recostados en sus camas y sin una pizca del malestar que traía consigo una noche de copas. Todo había sido parte del plan y aunque ninguno estaba satisfecho con los resultados, no se arrepentían de nada en absoluto.

—¿Funcionó con Granger? —preguntó Zabini sin quitar los ojos del techo.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Draco, jugueteando con una snitch entre sus dedos mientras Blaise lo miró—… que no, ¿y tú, conseguiste algo con Weasley?

—¡Claro! Conseguí que me mandara al carajo.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Supongo que tendremos que pensar en algo más —concluyó Zabini por los dos.

—Y rápido.


End file.
